


Like You, Like Me

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You, Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen 28 Mini E!'s in 28 Days - 02/2002.

Chris turned his questioning gaze toward Gage.

"Uncle Johnny, can I ask you sumpthin'?"

"Sure sport, what's up?"

"What makes a girl like you?"

Gage smiled.

"You have any specific girl in mind?"

"Huh?"

"What's the girl's name?"

"Um...I don't...oh yeah! Her real name's Kathy."

Gage gave Chris a funny look.

"Her real name?"

"I guess I mean her first name."

"Oh. Well what you have to do first is find out what Kathy likes. Make sure that you kind of like the same things."

"Why?"

"Because if she likes to say...play with Barbies all the time and you like to play baseball all the time, you're not going to be happy together."

"I don't think she likes either thing, but..."

Gage waved him off, not letting Chris finish what he was going to say.

"Look Chris, do you know what she likes to do?"

Chris shook his head yes.

"Uh huh. Mom said she likes to collect boyfriends."

Gage was confused again.

"Your mom said that?"

"Yeah."

"Man Chris, I don't think you should ask her out. That's not the kind of girl you want to date."

Chris' face screwed up and he shook his head no.

"No Uncle Johnny, not me, you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I asked what kind of girl likes you."

"Oh."

END


End file.
